Contradiction: Peut-on enchainer du feu?
by FanDeBlack.com
Summary: Ace à Impel Down. La folie, la raison, la souffrance et le bonheur. Bref, Hiken no Ace ne fait rein comme les aures, surtout quand il est question de sentiments et d'opinions. Un petit zoom sur les ressentis de Ace durant Impel Down. WARNING! Rating T justifié!


Bonsoir!

Je sais j'aurai dû être en train de bosser mes oraux de Bac blanc mais mon stylo me démangeait, alors tant pis pour le sommeil.

Voila donc un (très) très court OS sur le temps qu'a passé Ace à Impel Down. C'est peut-être un peu décousu mais bon, c'est un texte instinctif donc j'implore votre pardon.

Je n'ai jamais lu ou vu One Piece. Je suis juste tombée amoureuse du fandom, de l'équipage de Shirohige et particulièrement d'Ace. Et Marco aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Donc si le caractère vous parait totalement OOC désolée, mais c'est comme cela que je perçois le personnage. Après n'oubliez pas que la prison change un homme, surtout Impel Down. Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai rendu Ace un peu fou sur les bords. Mais bon.

Si vous voulez écouter quelque chose en même temps, essayez Un Homme Libre de La Planète au Trésor ou alors Radioactive de je ne sais plus quel groupe!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Le fouet claque avec violence sur la peau dénudée de son dos. Ace serre les dents, comptant les coups pour faire passer le temps et la douleur.

10.

11.

12.

Le record avait été pulvérisé la veille. Et Ace pense sérieusement qu'il va être encore explosé aujourd'hui.

21.

22.

23.

Il sent sa peau se déchirer à chaque morsure du fouet. Chaque claquement provoquait en lui une irrésistible envie de fuir, loin de cette douleur, loin de ce trou puant, loin d'Impel Down. Il voulait revoir la mer. Il voulait sentir le vent sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Il voulait sentir le soleil sur sa peau dénudée. Il voulait simplement être ailleurs.

35.

36

37.

Mais malgré ses désirs, malgré les coups, malgré le froid, la soif, la faim, il souriait comme un possédé. Malgré les claquements du fouet, malgré la douleur, malgré la posture inconfortable. Cela allait bientôt faire un mois qu'il avait été enfermé. Ou peut-être plus. Ou peut-être moins. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il décide du temps qui passe.

47.

48.

49.

Ace hurle sous la douleur. Il n'a pas honte. Il a juste mal. Mais il continue de sourire.

53.

Tiens, record battu… Son sourire ne fait que s'élargir. Le voilà prit d'un fou rire.

« -Tu vas parler chien ? »

Mais Ace continue de rire. Alors le marine reprend.

« -Sur les mers, tu es peut-être le grand Hiken No Ace mais ici, avec moi, tu n'es que la progéniture maudite de cette ordure de Roger ! Tu n'es rien, tu entends ? Rien. »

Ace ne répond toujours pas. Seule une larme silencieuse, criante de vérité roule sur sa joue sale. Son sourire s'est un peu fané. Il a arrêté de rire. Mais ses yeux brillent toujours.

« -Tu vas crever Gold ! Comme ton chien de père ! Comme tu aurais dû crever il y a vingt ans ! »

Les yeux d'Ace virent à l'argent. Son sourire a disparu, seule reste la fureur. Une rage tellement noire qu'elle ressort dans sa posture, dans son regard et dans ses veines. Au mépris de ses chaînes qui le maintiennent suspendu dans la cellule, il se saisit du marine par une incroyable acrobatie.

« Roger n'est pas mon père.

Blanc de peur, le marine trouve quand même le courage de le narguer une dernière fois.

« Et qui est-ce alors ?

« Oyagii. Mon père est Shirohige, Barbe Blanche. »

Il tourne violemment la nuque du soldat. Droite, puis gauche. Après un craquement sec, le soldat s'effondre. Et Ace rit.

Il rit car il est libre. Plus libre que le soldat mort, plus libre que n'importe qui sur la Red Line. Il est libre car il a toujours choisi. Choisi de vivre, puis d'aimer, de croire et enfin, choisi de se venger.

Il n'a plus la notion de temps qui passe, il possède désormais une espérance de vie drastiquement réduite. Peut-être qu'il ne reverra jamais la mer. Ni le ciel. Ni sa famille, ni son frère. Mais Ace rit. IL rit à s'en recasser les côtes. Il rit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais ce n'est pas sa vie qui est en jeu.

Ace est libre. Et mieux que ça, il a une famille. Derrière ses paupières closes, il les revoit tous. Luffy et son regard canaille, le chapeau de paille vissé sur le crâne. Sabo et son visage d'ange, un tuyau dans la main, l'autre posé sur son haut-de-forme pour le préserver du vent. Thatch et sa pompadour. La moustache de Shirohige, un sourire caché en dessous. Un sourire plein de fierté. Les cheveux de Marco. Sa compassion sans fin. Son amour sans limites.

Oui, Ace est enchaîné. Il est peut-être le fils du pirate le plus haï de la Grande Line. Il est peut-être un sale gosse arrogant qui ne sait pas obéir à un ordre.

Mais Ace est Ace. Qu'il soit Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Ace, Hiken No Ace, Shirohige Kaizuko, commandant de la seconde division... Il est Ace mais surtout, il est un D.

Alors il rit. Parce que même s'il crève ici, même s'il finit par hurler sous la torture, même s'il n'aurait pas dû exister, Ace est libre, aimé, estimé et il le sait.

ooooOOOoooo

Cependant, quand il perd sa liberté, il s'effondre. Il a toujours décidé, jamais laissé les autres dicter ses actes. Alors quand il les voit, tous réunit pour le sauver lui, il s'effondre. Parce que ce n'est pas son choix. Et il comprend. Ce n'est pas son choix, c'est leur choix. Eux aussi sont libres. Libres de décider de leur destin, de leur mort. Cela lui apporte de l'espoir. Mais il a honte. Car on lui impose ce sentiment, on lui impose sa future liberté. Il se sent trahi mais aimé. Il ne se sent plus lui-même mais pourtant entier.

Quand Luffy chute à cause de son choix, il se fige. Quand il voit Akainu approcher, il s'élance. Quand il sent le poing de magma traverser sa poitrine, il souffre. Mais il est heureux, alors il sourit.

Car il est libre.

Son corps est étendu sur le sol, face contre terre. On peut voir son sourire et son visage apaisé. Sur son dos, malgré les marques et les cicatrices, le tatouage de Shirohige, toujours intact comme par miracle, semble lancer un clin d'œil.

Le D n'appartient pas à la Grande Line.

Le D est la Grande Line.

Le D est libre.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Des fautes à signaler? Des problèmes de cohérences? Une envie de défouler vos doigts?

Laissez une review svp, même pour dire "bonjour" ou "j'ai détesté, tu es nulle!" (notez le féminin svp. Sinon, j'adresserai vos remarques à mon frère...^^ )


End file.
